This invention relates to an identity verification system.
In banking or in security-controlling access to buildings, identity verification is of great significance. A typical example of an identity verification system currently used is a system using an ID card in banks. In this ID card system, an ID number input by ten keys is verified against a number previously registered. This system has been widely used because of a simple configuration for identity verification.
The ID card system, however, suffers from a problem that when the ID card is lost or the ID number is forgotten, verfication cannot be performed. If the ID number is known to a third party by some means, there is the possibility of a false verification, which in turn may lead to illicit use of the ID card.
In order to avoid such a problem, many attempts have been made to employ an identity verification system which utilizes, in place of the ID number, a unique feature pattern of an individual, such as speech, fingerprints or handwriting style. These attempts perform the verification on the basis of a perfect coincidence between the input pattern and the registered pattern, and feature-value decision. Thus, these approaches to identity verification attain an insufficient verification rate.